


So You're... Stealing From Me?

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You needed cash, and you best friend happened to have inside information on a certain playboy. Too bad you forgot he lived in a penthouse.





	So You're... Stealing From Me?

Prompt: Could you do #7 from Awkward meetings? That sounds really funny.

_**Prompt requested: “You found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and I don’t want to tell you I was trying to rob you but idk how else to explain this and I don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when I’m not clinging to your window ledge for my life”** _

_**I hope I did ok… I’m not sure if I did, but hopefully you like it!** _

_This was not a good idea_ , you think to yourself, trying to ignore the lights and sounds of New York city as you dangle from the top of the Baxter building.

You needed all the money you could get. Just now living on your own- and only because your parents died in a car crash- you couldn’t afford anything while trying to go to New York University. When your friend Tasha- who somehow has an inside link- mentioned knowing a certain playboy being out most of the time, you decided to put that information away for good use.

You didn’t think too much about the fact that Johnny Storm lives in the penthouse of the Baxter Building.

You grunt a little, trying to tighten your grip on the railing, and you hear a window slide open and a brown haired, blue eyed playboy pops his head out, grinning at you.

“Glad you could hang out,” He says, grinning. You were sure he noticed your wide eyes and flushed cheeks, but so far he hasn’t commented. “Do you need a hand?”

“Maybe,” You manage, wondering if it would be safer to fall to your doom. He snags your wrists and hoists you up, pulling you into his room and shutting the window behind you.

“So why were you hanging out of my window?” He asks, grinning and crossing his arms.

_I was trying to rob you._  “No reason.”

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Are you sure about that?”

“Please don’t call the cops,” You blurt.

He pauses. “What?”

Oops. “Um…”

He thinks carefully, glancing at the window. “So… you’re stealing from me?”

You wince. “Trying to.”

He looks at you again, and you’re taken aback by the amusement in his eyes. “Have you thought about lessons? Thieves 101?”

You’re both amused and annoyed. “It’s harder than it looks.”

He laughs, flashing his million-dollar smile, and you feel a special connection with the other girls who fall into his trap. “I’m sure.”

_Please stop smiling like that, because I keep staring at your lips and it’s getting creepy_. “Do you have any better ideas?”

“Yeah,” He reaches into his pocket and tugs out a phone. “Give me your number.”

You blink. “Come again?”

“You weren’t the only one staring.”

You flush, taking the phone from him and typing your number in. You may be a thief, but you were pretty sure he would have called the cops by now.

“I’m Johnny by the way.” he adds, watching you closely.

You smirk, handing his phone back. “I know.”

He grins, raising that eyebrow. “And you?” You glance back at him, already opening his window. “(Y/N).”

You hop out, easily climbing down and sliding into Natasha Romanoff’s black mustang. “Thanks for the ride, Tasha.”

“What did you get?” She asks, flipping a fiery red curl from her face.

You glance out the window. “Not a damn thing.”


End file.
